Under the Blue Sky
by Peach Flavored Soda
Summary: High school. AU. He has always been, and will always be blind. After all, he was born blind.
1. Prologue

**A/N** This time it'll be a series! Although, I might not complete it. I tend to abandon things I'm bored of, or get tired of. Bad habit. Gets me into some real serious shit sometimes.

Anywhoo, enjoy what I manage to put out, yeah? :D

Disclaimer: Does not own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Blue Sky<strong>

**Prologue - Kanda**

Kanda was blind. No, it wasn't the result of some tragic accident - everyone seemed to think it was. He has always been, and will always be blind. It was natural to him.

After all, he was born blind.

Even so, he managed live daily life without hindrance. He had a cane, a dark blue one with a black leather strap for his wrist, at the insistence of his...father - and he uses this word loosely. His - father - had also insisted that he get a seeing eye dog, but that was where he drew the line. _How the hell was he supposed to take care of the thing? He's not Dr. Do-little for fuck's sake._

Kanda also attended high school - called Black Order Heights, and was in the advanced track. He couldn't write notes - obviously - so he was allowed to record the lectures using his labtop. He also had specially ordered braille versions of the tests and textbooks - courtesy of his "father", a professor at the school.

Normally, a school as prestigious as this would be extremely difficult for anyone to get in, let alone a blind person. However, his father used his connections to get Kanda a braille version of the test and had him take it. Kanda had scored a perfect score, as expected.

So, he was immediately admitted to the school, dropped off at his new apartment by his father, and left in the dust. The events proceeding after that...he'd rather not talk about. It does, however, involve a loud-mouth rabbit - who was actually sorta smart, as he later found out - and a lot of cane abusing - to hit said rabbit.

That was six months ago.

Since then, Kanda had been integrated into a strange group of friends - not willingly on his part, no doubt. His friends - and he also uses this term loosely - consisted of a sometimes-scary-chinese-girl, a beansprout, and a hyperactive-rabbit-with-ADHD-on-crack.

No really. He wasn't joking.

Lenalee was a nice girl. She really was. But she was also fucking scary when she's royally pissed. From what he hears, Lenalee's high kicks were something to be very...very afraid of. Even for someone such as himself.

The beansprout - ahem, he means Allen - was short. Very. Short. At first, Kanda didn't know, until the rabbit said that Allen had to stand on his tippy toes just to pat his head. Since then, beanprout stuck.

Lastly, Lavi the rabbit. He was something Kanda had never encountered before. Sometimes, he found himself wishing he never met him - that rabbit could get onto his fucking last nerves. Lavi knew which buttons to push, and where the lines were drawn. Kanda found himself very confused with that stupid rabbit sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And there you have it, a beginning. Now lets hope for a middle and an end. Please review after you read and tell me what you think, and where this story could go. I have an idea, but it doesn't hurt to hear others' ideas, right? Of course, I will give credit where it is due. (:


	2. Mint Chocolate Chip

**A/N** And the first official chapter is here! Proof that I'm still very much interested in finishing this story. I apologize in advance for the large gaps in between updates that will happen in the near future.

Truth be told, I'm going to be a very busy person. School's going to start soon and I'm graduating next year. I gotta get those college apps and scholarship apps in, you know? xD

**Disclaimer** If I owned D. Gray-man, I wouldn't be stuck filling out college or scholarship apps.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday.<p>

S.A.T.U.R.D.A.Y.

The day the week ends with. The day the weekend starts with. The day when Kanda sleeps in without being anyone - _anyone_ - waking him up before his internal alarm clock decides to wake him up at 11. And if they did, they better pray that their reason was good enough. **Or else**.

So, when he was woken up at 8 AM, dragged off to the supermarket, and left standing in what he was assuming the middle of a random aisle...

He'd very much like a good explanation - fuck you very much.

Oh, his "friends" were oh-so-very-fucked. What kind of damn people left a blind - may he remind you - person **standing in the middle of a supermarket** that they've never been to.

Luckily for Kanda, a very nice salesman happened to walk by.

"Hello sir, do you need help?" Smile. Smile. Smile.

Kanda pointed to his blank blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, some very fu- inconsiderate people left me standing here." Scowl. Scowl. Scowl.

"Oh! I see."

And so he was whisked away by the very nice salesman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi were in the frozen foods section arguing over which flavor of ice cream to get.

"I think we should get Mint chocolate chip." Lavi said, with a certain someone in mind.

"Nooonono. Double chocolately swirl!" Allen argued.

"How about both?" Said Lenalee.

"I don't think so Lena-chan, we're not rich ya know."

"Eh...but that's a good idea..." Drool.

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors."

"But Lenalee!"

"Do it. Now."

"Fi-"

_BeepBeepBeep._ The speaker/intercom thingy above them crackled.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your shopping time, ladies and gentlemen. But we have a blind young lady whose group seems to have lost her..." Said the voice over the speaker.

"Oooh. There's another blind person here? And she's a girl too!" Lavi grinned.

.

.

.

Gulp.

"Hey guys..."

Lenalee and Allen looked at him.

"Where's Kanda?"

Their eyes widened.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Kanda's eye twitched at the fact that he was just called a "young lady." As much as he wanted to murder the saleman - <em>thatmotherfuckingpieceofshit - <em>he simply couldn't afford being sent to jail. Because being sent to jail, means going back home. Going back home means seeing his "father" 24/7. No way in fucking hell...was he going to let that happen. Seeing his father during school hours was enough.

While he was deep in thought of ways he could murder the guy for calling him a girl - hey he can dream right? - his "friends" arrived.

"H-hey Yuu-chan..."

That was the fucking rabbit.

"Kanda, we're so sorry we-"

Lenalee.

"Bakanda! We thought you were following-"

Beansprout.

Kanda glared at the three with his non-seeing eyes.

"I don't have my fucking cane."

Oh...OH!

It all clicked in their minds that they forgot to grab his cane when they shoved him out of his apartment

"Tch." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry Kanda." They all apologized at once.

"Tch." He turned his head sideways. "Whatever."

Knowing they were forgiven, the three smiled.

.

.

.

"Hey Yuu-chan, why don't you pick out the ice cream?"

Without hesitation, Kanda answered.

"Mint chocolate chip."

It was the only flavor he ate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Slow developing romance. Gotta love it!


	3. Thursday

**A/N **So I'm going to try to finish as much of this as I can before school gets really hectic. xD

**Disclaimer** Does not own.

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up to his phone blaring one line on repeat of "Kiss" by Dara.<p>

_I just wanna kiss...I just wanna kiss...Ijustwannakiss...IjustwannakissIjustwannakiss._

That god damn rabbit was so fucking dead. He knew it wasn't a good idea to have given his phone to that rabbit. Kanda fumbled around with the phone, eventually hitting the red end-call button to stop the stupid ringtone-slash-alarm-clock. He then rolled out of bed - figuratively, of course - grabbed his cane that was always handy by his bed, and went to take a shower.

While Kanda was in the shower, the stupid rabbit decided to call. This caused him to be once again serenaded by his ringtone.

_I just wanna kiss...I just wanna kiss...Ijustwannakiss...IjustwannakissIjustwannakiss._

Alright. Shit was 'bout to get real. Someone was going to die a slow and painful death by getting beat up with a blind man's walking stick..

Damn. Fucking. Rabbit. Was. Road kill.

To prevent the stupid ringtone from playing and more importantly, to prevent the dumbass from calling, Kanda took the batteries out of his cellphone and chucked both items into the bottom of his messenger bag. After that, he carefully slid in his textbooks for the day, and of course the usual notebook paper and pens.

Kanda walked out of his apartment, but immediately cursed his luck. The moment he set foot outside, he was attacked by - what witnesses swore - a red hyperactive rabbit.

"FUCKING. SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DUMBASS?" Kanda yelled after almost - ALMOST, because Kanda Yuu has the grace of a swan, thankyouverymuch - losing his footing.

"Aaaah. Yuu-chan! You didn't answer my call. I thought y'died. Or something." Lavi sniffed.

"Well maybe I would fucking answer if someone didn't change my ringtone to that ridiculous k-pop shit."

"Aww. Yuu-chan. Don't be such a douche. It's a nice song."

"Hell fucking no. I don't do shit like that."

"Like what, Yuu-chan?"

"That gay k-pop shit. Or anything related to that."

"But I like it." Pout.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass?"

"Mean."

"Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

"Oh. You didn't answer."

"So? I almost never answer when you call anyway, dumbshit."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm here to give you a ride to school~"

"Fuck that. I'm taking the bus. Like I usually do."

"C'mon Yuu-chan! It's faster if I drive you."

"I'd rather live to see the next day."

"Hey. In my defense, I passed my license test with a 100%."

"A fucking miracle."

"C'mon Yuu-chan! Let me drive you~"

"If I do, will you shut up?"

"Yessssss...maybe."

Sigh.

Puppy eyes.

Stares straight ahead.

Realizes he's blind, stops puppy eyeing.

"Let's go. I better not fucking regret this."

"Score." Fist pump.

.

.

.

So, they arrive at school in one piece - in which Kanda swore that hell has definitely frozen over. Kanda goes to all his classes, where he had the misfortune of having the rabbit in almost all of them.

First Period - English. Rabbit gets caught sleeping.

Second Period - PE. Kanda sits out. Rabbit gets hit by tennis racket. Kanda snickers - because he obviously doesn't laugh. No. Kanda does not do happy.

Third Period - Math. Kanda excels. Rabbit fails.

Fourth Period - History. Rabbit excels. Kanda semi-fails - because Kanda Yuu doesn't fail. Period.

Fifth Period - Lunch. Kanda tries to escape the grasp of the rabbit, but a blind man could only find so many places to hide. Damn. Kanda is forced to sit with an asian chick, a beansprout, and a rabbit.

Sixth Period - Free Period. Rabbit has art. Kanda gets peace and quiet.

Seventh Period - Physics C. Rabbit has Biology. Kanda gets to work in peace. However, biology is next door. Therefore, Kanda cannot avoid the Rabbit after class.

And so, the school day proceeds as usual.

.

.

.

The Rabbit practically ambushed him after Physics.

"Yuuuu-chan~" He said in a sing-a-song voice.

"What?"

"Let's go out!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna hang out with you?"

"What about beansprout?"

"Uh...he has work."

"What? I thought he didn't work thursdays."

"Well he does now, okay?"

Blank - literally - stare.

"What? I'm saying he does."

"Okay, what about Lenalee?"

"Cheerleading."

"Really...since when was she a fucking-"

"SINCE NOW."

Kanda would've looked surprised, but he's Kanda Yuu, and Kanda Yuu did not lose his cool. So, he kept his face looking calm. What's the stupid rabbit getting so worked up for?

"Look Yuu-chan. I need you to come somewhere with me."

"Why the fuck does it have to be me?"

"BECAUSEEEE."

...

"Because..."

...

"You're my best friend?"

"...the beansprout has the honor of holding that title. Not me. We just fucking met five months ago."

"Uh..."

"I'll be going now."

"Look Yu - no - Kanda, please? I just want, no NEED you to come somewhere with me."

Well. That's a first. The Rabbit never called him by his preferred name ever since he found out about his given name.

Skeptically, reluctantly, Kanda accepted the rabbit's offer to hang out. After all, there must be a reason why he was so desperate, and Kanda was going to find out.

.

.

.

They arrived at a place, well Kanda didn't exactly know where. The Rab- Lavi had made him leave his cane in the car, claiming it was useless where they were going anyway. So, he was forced to rely on the stupid rabbit to guide him. Kanda gripped the rabbit's hand a little harder, not used to walking without his walking stick, even though this wasn't the first time it has happened - fucking super markets.

To Kanda, it felt like they were walking through a maze. The walked straight and made sharp turns every so often. Suddenly, the rabbit stopped, causing Kanda to walk into him.

Rubbing his nose, Kanda cursed. "Fucking rabbit, at least tell me when we stop."

He was met with silence.

"Rabbit?"

"...Sorry Yuu." Lavi answered in a low voice.

"Oi, is something wrong?" The rabbit was usually a bit more...hyperactive sounding.

"Ah...well.." Kanda felt his hand being squeezed a bit harder. "It's just that today's...a bad day for me."

"Tch. Then why'd you wanna hang out, dumbass? Where are we anyway?" Kanda rolled his non-seeing eyes.

"My grandfather's gave."

Kanda's eyes widened a fraction.

"He died of throat cancer two years ago."

"Oh." And that was all he could say.

The next few minutes were met with silence.

"Che. Stupid Rabbit, you should cry if you want to."

"Thank Yuu-chan, but all my tears were spent at his funeral."

"Oh." Again, that was all he could say.

"I'm sorry, this must feel awkward."

"Tch."

"But, I didn't want to go alone. Y'know?"

"Ah."

And so, they stood there for a little longer. Lavi would squeeze his hand every so often. It was as if he was trying to keep his feelings under control. It was as if Lavi wanted to cry, scream, yell, and curse the world for all its injustices, but couldn't.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, can I spend the night tonight?"

Kanda turned his head to him, ready to say 'fuck no,' but when he heard the dismal tone of the Rabbit, he couldn't say no.

Sigh. "Fuck. Fine. Whatever."

"Thanks Yuu-chan."

With that, they headed back to the car, got in, and drove off. In the car, Kanda could still feel the Rabbit's depressing mood. It didn't feel right. The Rabbit was always happy. His happy mood had become a constant in Kanda's life in the past five months. He wanted to help fix it - but that would mean admitting that he cared. Fucking dammit.

.

.

.

"My parents abandoned me."

"What?"

"My parents, they abandoned me."

They were setting up the futons in the living room. The Rabbit had insisted that they slept in the same room, and Kanda's room was too small.

"Yeah, I heard that. But why are you telling me?"

Kanda growled. "Because you're all fucking depressed."

"So you're trying to cheer me up?"

"Ye- fuck wait. No."

...

"What, you fucking Rabbit?"

Kanda heard some rustling, then some foot steps. Next thing he knew, the Rabbit was hugging him.

"Thanks Yuu-chan. But you don't have to tell me." The stupid Rabbit mumbled from the crook of his neck.

Kanda felt something inside him stir.

"Tch. Whatever. Just get the fuck off of me."

But for the next five minutes, they stayed like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Uh. Yeah. Longest chapter so far. And no, I do not hate K-pop. In fact, I listen to a lot of it.

*Oh yes, for plot purposes, I changed Kanda's living location from the dorms to an apartment. (:


	4. Warmth

**A/N **So I started senior year. -fistpump- Classes great. Friends great. Freshmen...not so great. Any who, read and review! (:

**Disclaimer** If I owned D. Gray-man, I wouldn't still be in school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_The first few things Kanda recollected as a child were red-rimmed glasses, dirty blonde-brown bushy hair and mustache, and warmth._

He was two.

Two years, three months, 1 week, and 4 days old - to be exact.

Before that, all he could remember feeling was emptiness. He couldn't remember the warm embrace of his biological mother, the feeling of his biological father's big hands around his, he couldn't recall the voice of his mother's voice if she had sang him sweet lullabies, and he definitely couldn't recall a gruff voice that would've belonged to his father when playing peek-a-boo with him.

No. He didn't have any of that...he thinks.

After all, he couldn't remember anything before Froi Tiedoll.

.

.

.

**Froi Tiedoll.**

He was a man of many talents. Business. Art. Father. - Not that Kanda would admit any of this out loud.

Tiedoll managed the F.T. Group, a small but successful clothing line. Apparently, he couldn't settle for just business or art, so he combined both.

When Tiedoll found Kanda, he seemed like a small, quiet child. He was huddled up in his own corner in the playground at the orphanage. He found it quite strange, since Daisya was such a rambunctious child by the age of three. So, he walked up to the child and asked that child why he was alone.

The child neither responded or looked at him. However, when Tiedoll reached out to pat the child on his head, he was bitten. Imagine his surprise.

When he had gotten over his shock, he just laughed. The orphanage caretakers had rushed to his side and were trying to pull Kanda off his hand. Eventually they had gotten him off.

Eventually.

The caregivers apologized profusely, and tried to get Kanda to apologize as well. One of the caregivers ended up giving Kanda a lecture - yes, a two year old Kanda was being lectured.

"_How are you ever going to even hope to get adopted with this behavior?"_

_Glare._

_"You're still young, so you should still have hope."_

_Glare._

_"You've even got a disability advantage. Use. It."_

_ScowlGlareFrown.__"Tch."_

The word "disability" not only pique Tiedoll's interest, but it also infuriated him. How dare that person tell a child such a thing? He knew he was definitely adopting this child now.

_"Excuse me. He has a disability, you say?"_

_"Yes. He's blind."_

_"I see. Then I would like to adopt him."_

_"Are you sure, sir?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You realize he might be useless for the rest of his life.."_

_"Of course he won't be. He seems like a strong child. I'm very sure that he will overcome this 'disability,' as you say."_

And so, papers were filled, and belongings - not that Kanda had much - were packed.

On the way out to the car, Tiedoll carried Kanda's luggage in one hand, and held his hand in the other.

.

.

.

Kanda barely remembers the time Tiedoll adopted him. All he could remember was a small blue suit case with his belongings and a large warm hand around his own small one.

All he could remember was **warmth**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This is a little different from the usual, but it called for a serious tone. (:


	5. Spring Break

**A/N** I am so sorry for disappearing. I've been busy with school, senior year after all! :D Good news is I got accepted into University with a scholarship (Score!). I've also been busy doing senior-ish stuff, like...spending tons of money on my prom dress, graduation cap/gown, AP tests, Orientation fees, banquets for the various activities I do because I'm a loser, and yeah. Senior year is expensive. It's not a myth guys. D:

Buuuuuuuuuuut. I finally found time to write this. Yay! :3

**Disclaimer** I don't own DGM. Kay.

* * *

><p>The integral of v(t) from three to five with respect to t.<p>

_Whoo says who says -_

The integral of v(t) from three to-

_not perfect-_

The integral of v(t) from th-

_Who says you're -_

The integral of-

_not -_

The-

_pretty-_

Kanda glares at his phone... for its betrayal. Really, of all the songs in the fucking world, the rabbit had to pick this dumb shit song.

"Mother fucking rabbit."

_Whooo says who says you're not perfect, who says you'r-_

"FOR THE LOVE OF-"

Stumbling a little, Kanda goes and grabs his phone from the random spot he had thrown it. All the while mumbling a few choice words...mostly directed at his dear red-headed, eye patch wearing pirate impersonator.

"What. Do. You want rabbit?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Yuu-babe."

Growl.

"I meaaaaaaaaaaaaan Kanda?"

"Tch."

"Yeah. So. The gang and I were wondering if you wanted, okay actually, Lenalee says you have no choice. We're going to stay at the beach for a couple of days since it's spring break. So get to packing, yeah?"

Silence.

"Yuu?"

Silence.

"Yuu-chan?"

Silence with a threatenin air.

"Yuu-babe?"

Silence with a murderous air.

"Uh..Lenalee says she'll get Komui on you if you don't cooperate?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah. So...pick you up in two hours?"

.

.

.

Kanda has been forced to jump many hurdles in his life. Some infinitely high, and some moderately low. Of course, due to his condition since birth, he's had it tougher than most average eighteen-year-olds. However, surviving a car ride to the beach house with the bean sprout, the pirate wannabe, and the only female of the group wasn't a hurdle he was so sure he could jump.

Nonetheless, Kanda got in that stupid car, sat in the front seat next to the rabbit who was driving - fuck, just kill him now - , and tried to think happy murderous thoughts - bean sprout choking on ice cream, bean sprout choking on ice cream, bean sprout chok -.

Fuck.

.

.

.

Two hours, thirty-three minutes, and fifty-nine-point-two seconds later, they were at the beach house.

Fucking joy.

Lenalee decided they needed to take a group picture to commemorate them living through that drive. She dug through her cheetah print suitcase and pulled out her red Samsung digital camera that her brother got her for her birthday a year ago.

"Come on guys, get closer!"

Allen and Lavi shuffled closer to Kanda and stood on either side of him while Lenalee set up the camera timer. Then she quickly ran over and stood in front between Kanda and Allen, kneeling a little.

3, 2, 1, Snap.

"Aww. Kanda you didn't smile."

"I don't do smiles woman."

"Really? You'd be so much cuter." Pout.

"Tch."

"Fine. Anyway, there are only three rooms. So, Lavi, you'll share with Kanda."

"Yay! Yuu-chan we get to be bedroom buddies!"

Twitch.

"Lenalee, I'm not so sure that's a good idea..."

"Don't worry Allen, they won't kill each other. Or at least Kanda won't kill Lavi."

Lavi grabs Kanda in an awkward headlock-slash-hug combination.

"Yeah shorty, we won't kill each other. Right, Yuu-chan?"

"If you don't fucking let me go in the next five seconds, I will murder you on this fucking spot."

"See?"

"...right."

"OUCH. WHAT THE HELL?"

Kanda had bitten Lavi.

"Tch."

"Kanda, play nice. Lavi, stop provoking Kanda."

"But Lenaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeee."

Lenalee was already heading up the steps and into the beach house. Allen and Kanda followed, ignoring the pirate child.

Said pirate child pouted and reluctantly - but not really - followed.

.

.

.

That night, after they decided - meaning Lavi had whined until he got his way - to share the bed, the two of them made their way to go outside and frolic around in the sand a little.

Okay, more like the dumbass dragged him out to see the "beautiful starry night sky", momentarily forgetting something important, and then feeling like a jackass after remembering.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan, I forgot."

"Tch."

"Well at least you can enjoy the nice breeze?"

"My fucking hair keeps getting into my mouth."

"Err...tie it back?"

"Tch."

"I'll do it for you?"

"Tch."

"Is that a no?"

Silence.

"Is...that a yes?"

Lavi won't ever admit it, but ever since he first met Kanda, he's been wanting to play with Kanda's hair at least once in his life. It's on his bucket list.

Mumble.

"What was that?"

"...whatever."

"YES! SCORE. Tehee. You won't regret his Yuu-chan. I braided Lenalee's hair a couple times."

"Tch. Already am."

Lavi guided Kanda to a nearby-conveniently-located rock and sat him down. Then he somehow neatly pulls back Kanda's hair, splits it into three even sections, and braids it. After finishing, he pulls out one of Kanda's hair ties that he swiped before leaving, knowing that Kanda would eventually need it out here - oh how thoughtful of him - and ties the end of the braid.

Kanda was pleasantly surprised at the dumbass's "expertise" at braiding hair. Hmm. Maybe he should let Lavi - that's right he called the rabbit by his real name - braid his hair more often. It felt soothing.

Lavi sits down next to Kanda and looks up at the moon, which is shaped like a crescent.

"Hey, Yuu-chan."

"What."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you cope with being blind?"

"I was born blind. Dumbass."

"Yeah, but how do you cope with it?"

"How do you cope with seeing?

"What?"

"You heard me. You've been able to see all your fucking life. I've been able to not see all of mine."

"Oh."

"Tch."

"Well..."

"It's like breathing to me. I don't even notice it."

"Ah."

Silence.

"Well...do you wish you could see sometimes?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"YES. Now shut the fuck up."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Really. Sorry."

Silence.

The silence reigns for the next couple of minutes before Lavi gets antsy. What if Kanda was mad at him because he was being insensitive? What if Kanda never talked to him again? In the months that Lavi got to be with Kanda, he really grew attached. Kanda not talking to him was something he didn't think he could live with.

"Uhm...do you want to go back?"

Silence.

"Kanda?"

Silence.

Lavi grabs Kanda's left hand.

"What the fu-"

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please, don't ignore me."

"Shut up rabbit. I'm not hurt. I'm was just trying to meditate."

"Oh...soo do you want to go back?"

Sigh. "Whatever. Tch."

"Lets go before one of us gets sick. The temperature's dropping."

.

.

.

Lavi kept holding onto Kanda's hand and lead him back to the beach house. It was unknown territory and unbeknownst to Lavi, Kanda actually appreciated, hard as it is for him to admit it, Lavi's help. Kanda's hand was held all the way to their room and when the warmth of Lavi's hand left his, he found himself feeling this weird tingling feeling on his left hand.

What the fuck? Hold up.

Tingling feeling? What was he, some fucking high school girl?

It must be the temperature changing or something.

No was was he getting some fucking tingling feeling.

...

FUCK NO.

.

.

.

**A/N **Thanks for reading. I don't know when I'll get a chance to post up the next chapter. Sorry. ): BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH. Even if it takes forever.


	6. Pancakes

**A/N **Gasp. An update with in a week? Whaat? This is unheard of.

**Disclaimer** If I owned DGM, I wouldn't have to repeat high school all over again. (because most of the same people I can't stand are going to the same uni I am. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up sweating. Seriously, what the fuck? Did someone just turn the heater up on high and just left it there? Fucking imbecile.<p>

Groaning, Kanda tried to get up only to realize something was weighing him down. Sitting up half way, he reached down and tried to remove the offending weight, only to have it tighten around him more. That was when he realized what the offending weight was and where he was.

Fucking wannabe-pirate-rabbit. Kanda was going to skin him alive when he woke up-_oomphf. _In the midst of his thoughts, the sleeping dumbass had pulled him down and was now suffocating him against his chest.

Kanda made some squeaking noises - although he swears they were manly grunts - in order to try to wake the rabbit up. When that didn't work, he started to flail - wave, because he was a man, and men do not flail - his arms and kick the rabbit's legs with his. This seemed to work, especially when one of Kanda's kicks landed a couple of centimeters away from a certain region of the male human anatomy.

"Mmmmmhph. Yuu-chan?" Lavi groggily asked.

"Mmhmmpph. mmhgmadfkipmmpg."

"...huh?"

"Mmmhhhhpmmhpmu."

Lavi then realized what was wrong.

"Oh. Hehe..Hello there Yuu-chan." Yawn.

"Rabbit, you almost fucking killed me! I will. Bury. You. Alive."

"Mmmhhhmm. That's nice and all, but I'm still tired. Let's go back to sleep, kay?"

"What time is it?" Kanda growled out.

"6AM." Yaaaaaaaaaawn. "Let's just go back to sleep."

Lavi laid back down and turned away from Kanda. A few minutes later, his breathing evened out, indicating that he had fallen back asleep.

6...AM...? What the fuck? He had only been asleep for a few hours? Oh hell no.

And with that, Kanda slid back under the covers and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he too fell sleep.

Although they didn't know it, Kanda and Lavi once again gravitated towards each other whilst sleeping. It was as if their bodies each yearned for the warmth of the other.

_._

_._

_._

A few hours later, Kanda awoke in the same situation. The stupid rabbit was once again pinning him down. Well, he wasn't getting any fucking mercy this time. Kanda smirked evilly, curled his hand up, and pulled it back. The rabbit was going to get one hell of a rude awakening.

.

.

.

Lavi was happily prancing through a field of flowers and rainbows and unicorns until everything began falling apart. Suddenly, as he was looking around in horror, he felt a sharp pain on his side as if someone had- oh no! He was falling through a pit of darkness towards a tunnel of light.

Lavi's eyes flew open.

Where was he? What happened? ARE THE UNICORNS OKAY? OH MY GOD HIS SIDE HURT, HE'S BEEN HIT. OH NOOOO...

Then he remember where he was.

"Y'know Yuu-chan. That wasn't very nice."

"Tch."

"Love you too."

Kanda growled, picked up his walking cane, and left the room. Probably to take a shower.

Well. That was lovely.

.

.

.

_Rewind an hour before Lavi and Kanda wake up._

.

.

.

Allen was up at 8AM making breakfast for everyone. Yes, he could cook. So what? Don't judge. Anywho, as he was flipping a pancake, Lenalee walked in.

"Morning Allen!"

"Morning Lenalee."

Allen stuck his tongue out and very carefully, with utmost caution, carried the plate that had a tall stack of pancakes over to the table. He set it down and then looked up at Lenalee.

"Come help yourself! I made plenty." Allen said, pointing over behind his back.

Lenalee looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"Well then...don't..mind me?"

Whatever the case, Lenalee could never get over the fact that Allen could eat so much and still be so...skinny. It wasn't like Allen was freakishly skinny either. He was built. Yes, he had a nicely sculpted body and his face wasn't bad either. His eyes were the nicest shade of grey, and best of all, it matched his hair. His voice was-

Wait a minute. What the heck was she thinking? Lenalee shook her head, she had more important matters to address then her silly high school girl crush that she seemed to be developing.

"Allen..."

"Yes Lenalee?" Allen stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

"Would you like to help me with something..?"

He swallowed the pancake.

"On what?" He stuffed in another pancake.

"Oh...nothing much. Just a...little project involving our dear samurai and pirate."

"Uh...sure." Allen swallowed his pancake..a little bit scared.

"Great." Lenalee smiled like the Cheshire cat itself.

.

.

.

While Kanda showered, Lavi sat on the bed contemplating. He was sure of what he felt towards Kanda now. He was completely and undeniably in - dare he say - love with Kanda. But...he knew the other didn't return his feelings. It was obvious in the man's attitude towards him. Lavi felt as if he was being tolerated at the most.

Sigh. Life sucks.

Lavi leaned against the headboard and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"I'm so screwed."

.

.

.

When Kanda came back from the shower, he found the rabbit sitting with his head tilted back against the headboard. Did the dumbass fall back asleep?

"Hey. Wake up."

There was a few moments of silence and Kanda was just about to speak again but the rabbit decided to speak up.

"Ah. I'm up."

"Tch. Go shower. You stink."

"Well Yuu-chan, if you hadn't clung to me all night long..."

"W-w-wwha-" Kanda sputtered.

"I wouldn't have sweated and-"

"Shut the hell up rabbit, before I skin you."

"Haha, whatever Yuu-chan. You know, I never took you as a cuddler."

"Rabbit, I'm warning you."

"Right right. Shower."

And with that, the rabbit was out of his hair. For now.

"Hey Yuu-chan." Or not. "Wait for me after, kay? I want to play with your hair again."

Silence.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

When the rabbit was gone Kanda let out a sigh.

Dumb rabbit.

...But Kanda waited anyway.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Review? :D


	7. Alcohol

**A/N** About time I updated this huh? Pleasedon'thurtme.

**Disclaimer** I am about to be a poor college student in debt. I can only dream of owning DGM.

* * *

><p><strong>Blame it on the Alcohol<strong>

Kanda thought about why he thought letting the dumbass rabbit - who was in a conversation with beansprout at the moment - brush his hair was a good idea. Because let him tell you - it was a fucking stupid idea. Not only did the rabbit brush his hair in a calm soothing rhythm - therefore making him want to curl up and take a nap - but that over sized rodent also managed to SOMEHOW braid Kanda's hair whilst Kanda was defenseless against the lull of sleep. The son of a bitch - what are they talking about and why are they laughing so much? Wait, he doesn't care. Kanda wanted very much to throw the red head overboard - because they were in a small boat-yacht like thing Lenalee's brother owned and graciously let his darling sister borrow.

However, doing so would not please Lenalee and angering her is not a good idea. Even Kanda knew that. So no matter how fucking much Kanda wished to call the rabbit over only to push him over the railing, he didn't. Instead the focused on drinking the coke can he held in his hands.

He had to give it to the rabbit though, the low braid his hair was in felt refreshing. It didn't feel like having a witch use his hair to climb up a thirty story tower - which was how it sometimes (most of the time) felt.

Maybe he should having the rabbit do his hair more often...

Fuck. Did he seriously just consider that?

Kanda growled and threw his now empty coke can in a random direction.

.

.

.

Lavi was laughing at a joke with Allen when something hit his head.

What the hell?

Looking down, he saw the culprit - a coke can.

Well then. Now who would throw a - oh wait. Nevermind.

Lavi looked over to Kanda, whose face was in a scowl and Lavi swore he heard a faint growl.

"Hey Allen. I'mma go check on Yuu-chan. Kay?"

Allen smiled in that all-knowing way of his and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be in the dinning area," and he skipped off to find Lenalee.

"Yuuuuu-chan~ What's wrong buddy?" Lavi asked as he sat down next to Kanda.

"Tch."

"So the usual then, eh?"

"Don't call me Yuu-chan you stupid pirate."

Kanda sounded a little sulky.

"Awwww. Is Yuu-chan sulking?"

"What?" Kanda glared. That's blasphemy. Kanda was a Kanda and Kandas do not sulk.

"Ehehe...nothing." Lavi scooted closer to Kanda. "So anyway... are you enjoyinh yourself?"

Kanda huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kanda stayed silent.

"Yuu-chan, you're not really a conversationalist are ya?"

"If you wanted a conversation, go back to talking to that stupid beansprout."

"Ohohoho. Do I sense jealousy?"

"What? No." Kanda answered - just a bit too quickly.

"Oh really now?"

"Tch." Kanda crossed his arms.

"C'mon Yuu-chan, let's go walk around this mini yacht." Lavi pulled Kanda up.

Kanda obliged - suprisingly. He grabbed his cane and felt it yanked out of his hand the the umpteenth time. Used to this routine - what the fuck? how did he get used to this? - he let the rabbit hold his hand and lead him around. Kanda realized that he was perhaps just a bit too used to this and cursed himself for being soft and for going along with a dumbass's whims.

Why? Why is it only the dumbass-goofy-green eyed-red haired-rabbit-pirate-idiot? Oh fuck him.

.

.

.

Lenalee and Allen sneaked off the yacht - that was still docked; they didn't take it out to sea - and giggled madly. Like mad scientists on a mission. A super secret special and highly amusing mission.

They - being the oh-so-super-awesome-and-high-intelligent-secret-agents they were - had set up a nice dinner/picnic thing for Lavi and Kanda then left. Man. They were good.

Lenalee had made sure that Allen told Lavi specifically where they were going to be.

While Allen was distracting Lavi with conversation, Lenalee had cleared the dining area and set up a picnic themed dinner thing. Candle lights, rose petals, and all. She then set the basket of food she had ordered - hey, she was a girl but she wasn't a cook - on the blanket. Turned down the lights and when Allen walked in, they quietly slipped away.

.

.

.

When Lavi walked into the dining area he just stopped. He stopped and stared, jaw opened, eyes bulging.

What the hell? Did someone transport him to Wonderland without him knowing? 'Cause really, why in the world was there a romantic picnic laid out before him...on the floor in the middle of a dining area...on a yacht...

...that belonged to Lenalee...

...who was in here...

Oh.

Well.

Those conniving bastards.

...but since the stuff's already laid out and all...

Lavi suppose he'll just have to take advantage of the situation...

He couldn't just let the food go to waste, what with the starving children in Africa and all.

Nope. He'll have to eat it.

But he couldn't eat it along. He's got to watch his weight.

"Well Kanda. I hope you're hungry."

Kanda stayed silent, but Lavi could tell he was confused.

"Lenalee and shortie left us a meal."

"Tch."

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever."

"Alrighty then. We'll have to sit on the floor though."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"'Cause there's no chairs."

Kanda grumbled.

"Aw. C'mon Yuu-chan. Cheer up! We get free nice romantic dinner!" Oops. Lavi hadn't meant to let that last part slip.

.

.

.

Romantic dinner? What the fuck was that stupid rabbit talking about?

"In your fucking dreams dumbass."

"Ahaa...right." He sounded nervous.

"Tch. Lets just eat."

Kanda plopped down after he felt the rabbit tug on his hand...which he was still holding.

"I need my hand to eat rabbit."

"What? Oh. Right. Sorry Yuu."

Kanda raised his eyebrows. No -chan added to his name?

Well whatever. He'll enjoy the peace.

.

.

.

When they finished the picnic. Lavi found that Allen and Lenalee had left them wine. How they got it..Lavi didn't want to know. Allen probably pulled his please-give-me-some-alcohol-or-my-uncle-will-kill-me speech. Uuugh. Cross. That man gave Lavi the shivers.

"Yuu-chan, ya up for some wine?"

"Tch. Why not."

"Really?" Lavi was surprised.

"What?"

"Well...I just didn't think you would.."

"Well I am. Hand me a fucking glass already."

"Okay okay. Calm down princess grumpy pants."

"What was that?"

"I'm pouring you a glass right now?"

"That's what I thought. Man servant."

Lavi gasped. Yuu-chan was joking with him?

He handed Kanda his glass and poured himself his own. Together, they sat there sipping away at the wine.

When they finished half the bottle, Lavi decided to be responsible - gasp - and put it back into the basket. He was feeling tipsy and he could tell that Kanda was too.

.

.

.

A little while later..

"Ayyyy, Yuu. You ready to go back to the beach house?"

"Ah..."

"Ya okay there bud?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright...lets go..."

They got up, Lavi took a hold of Kanda's hand once again and they walked back to the house.

Before getting into his own bed, Lavi helped Kanda into his. Not knowing what possessed him - he leaned down and kissed Kanda on the forehead.

He blames it on the alcohol.

.

.

.

The rabbit held his hand all the way until he got into bed. When he got into bed, the rabbit had helped tuck him in. Why he didn't protest...Kanda doesn't know. Then, the rabbit leaned down close and Kanda could feel his breath.

What the hell was the rabbit thinki-

Oh.

What the fu-

That mother fuc-

Kanda felt like he should've been angry and he was trying, but he couldn't.

The rabbit slowly - or what Kanda thought was slowly - stood back up and walked over to his own bed.

Why the hell didn't Kanda react? If it was any other day, he would've punched the rabbit on the spot.

Fuck. Forget it.

He blames it all on the alcohol.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So? Review people. REVIEW! (:


End file.
